(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a liquid crystal display. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display capable of producing images with reduced texture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and typically includes two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Among the various types of liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long or major axes thereof are oriented vertical to upper and lower panels without applying the electric field, has been viewed favorably for its relatively large contrast ratio and relatively easily implemented wide reference viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in such a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
One example of a means of forming the plurality of domains involves forming a pattern on the field generating electrode. According to this method, the plurality of domains may be formed by controlling the alignment direction of the liquid crystal by an edge of the pattern of the field generating electrode and a fringe field formed between the field generating electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information not in the prior art.